1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plane type image display apparatus equipped with electron-emitting devices and spacers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research and developments of plane type image display apparatuses, which are referred to so-called flat-panel displays, have been done briskly.
Generally, a plane type image display apparatus using electron-emitting devices is constituted of a display panel in which a first substrate (rear plate) and a second substrate (face plate) are disposed oppositely with keeping a predetermined distance, and which is a vacuum container. An electron source equipped with two or more electron-emitting devices is mounted on the first substrate, and an acceleration electrode (anode) for accelerating electrons released from the electron-emitting devices, and a light emitting member such as a phosphor which emits light by electronic collision are disposed on the second substrate. Usually, in such a display panel, in order to keep an inside in a vacuum atmosphere, gap-setting members called spacers are disposed between substrates.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-241606 discloses spacers in which electroconductive members and insulating members are stacked by turns so as to suppress a discharge generated owing to an edge portion of each intermediate electrode layer provided on surfaces of the spacers, and each surface of which is further covered with a semiconductive film so as to prevent fluctuations of an electron beam trajectory by charge.